April's Characters
April Wish ❀ Heterosexual ❀ She/Her ❀ Ares "Siblings forever no matter what. We swear to you we always have trust." _______________________________ APRIL _______________________________ _______________________________ PERSONALITY _______________________________ April is a very shy and king girl. She can be cunning and giggly towards others but over all has a temper no one could believe. She is smart is many ways but keeps that to herself, she knows herself to be a monster but that's just what she believes she is. You can find her with a small smile and a positive appearance when deep inside she is a fragile girl with many feelings. _______________________________ RELATIONS _______________________________ Mother - Lea Hare Father - John Wish Brother(s) - Jeric Wish || Jason Cruise Sister(s) - None Husband - Ricky Castillo Son(s) - Richard Castillo Daughter(s) - Bow Castillo Friends - Alex || Clark || Connor _______________________________ FUN FACTS _______________________________ I. April is a natural Red Head. 'II. '''April's brother, Jeric, was never abusive until she turned 10 '''III. '''April was drafted into the military '''XV. '''Had sex with Ricky a few hours later had sex with Alex the same day. '''VI. '''April hates spiders. Jeric Wish Ω Heterosexual Ω He/Him Ω Cancer "All you have to do. Is follow my basic rules and this belt! Wont touch you!" _______________________________ JERIC _______________________________ _______________________________ PERSONALITY _______________________________ Jeric is a very dominate guy, doesn't take no for an answer and seems to never submit to anyone. He is controlling and abusive, only to his younger sister April, he is emotionless and doesn't care for another but himself and his sisters protection despite the harm he causes her. He is secretive and quiet, he doesn't like to open up to others or speak about his past. _______________________________ RELATIONS _______________________________ Mother - Lea Hare Father - John Wish Brother(s) - Jason Cruise Sister(s) - April Wish Wife - Single Son(s) - None Daughter(s) - None Friend(s) - None _______________________________ FUN FACTS _______________________________ '''I. ' Jeric is a natural Red Head '''II. '''Died at 32. Shot by Finn in the chest '''III. '''Jeric always loved his sister, April '''XV. '''Jeric is actually is color blind Finn Frost ☆ Bisexual ☆ He/Him ☆ Ares "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" _______________________________ FINN _______________________________ _______________________________ PERSONALITY _______________________________ Finn is a sky quiet guy with a nerdy personality. He doesn't care much about emotions or handling things out of his comfort level. He restricts himself from friendships and goes to his sister when ever he needs it. He has a temper but is always scared to do anything. _______________________________ RELATIONS _______________________________ Mother - ?? Father - ?? Brother(s) - None Sister(s) - Rose Frost Wife - Single Son(s) - None Daughter(s) - None Friend(s) - April | JC | Ricky | Alex _______________________________ FUN FACTS _______________________________ '''I. '''Went to prison at age 18 '''II. '''Escaped prison at 23 '''III. '''Guilty of murder and assault '''XV. '''Murderer of Jeric Wish '''VI. '''Social anxiety 2989df9d08c6508d38f334fb218f0d25.jpg d655deecdfe4eb4213582864edf6c567.jpg 6e7249c96332d480f0960cc9218655fc.jpg 0af3eb1ccd484f2bb19c8ae546bf7412.jpg c791cfc278cd671f1f97701c97fdc71c.jpg a589aa2be4bd90a300c35cb59ceec6dc.jpg Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Mythical Creatures